


Hurricane

by Hell_Has_Wifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cameras, Dean and Cas's son, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, Not Beta Read, Not Human, Past Mpreg, Sam and Gabriel's son, Swearing, There is mpreg, Time Travel, Video Cameras, Violent, Violent Thoughts, but it's mentioned and not graphically described, lots of swearing, very, very violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Has_Wifi/pseuds/Hell_Has_Wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a camera appears out of nowhere and with no indication of who it belongs to in Dean and Sam's motel room, the brothers are given a view into the very dark future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue before the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first -revised- chapter, which is honestly a preview for the prologue. Which is a bit odd, but hey, my muse struck at an odd time.

MAY 8th, 1:12 PM, 2010  
TEXTS FROM: CASTIEL> DEAN WINCHESTER  
_____________________________

 

Dean, I have to tell you something. -C  
What, Cas? -DW  
In human terms, I'm pregnant. -C  
Haha good one, Cas. Dudes don't do that. Good try, though. -DW  
I'm an angel, Dean. -C  
Yeah, but you're in a dude. So you can't get pregnant. -DW  
Right? -DW  
My Grace carries the child, not my body. -C  
You're...you're serious? -DW  
Yes. -C  
I'm going to hell. Oh my God, I knocked up an angel. -DW  
What am I going to tell Sammy? Oh, God, Cas, are you okay? -DW  
You're not going to hell, Dean. Although Gabriel has been mumbling threats for the past two hours. -C  
I'm fine. I'm not sure what you can tell Sam, though. -C  
You told Gabriel before you told me??-DW  
I'm the father! I..am the father, right? -DW  
You're the father, Dean. And Gabriel's been..pregnant..before, so he was the first one I went to. -C  
And what happened to the kid? -DW  
Gabriel's son? -C  
Yeah. What happened to him? -DW  
He was killed in battle. -C  
Oh. -DW  
Do you have more kids...?-DW  
No, I don't. -C  
Why haven't I met them? -DW  
Oh. That's good. I mean, I would want them-to meet them I mean. -DW  
I understood what you meant. -C  
Oh. Okay. -DW  
Are you alright? I understand this may have come as a shock. -C  
Would you get pissies if I said no? -DW  
Cause no. -DW  
No,not 'pissies' just confused. -C  
I mean, I didn't even think my....Cas could get pregnant. You're a dude. I had a hard enough time getting over that as it was. -DW  
And I meant pissed Cas. -DW  
I know. I'm sorry. -C  
We just should have used condoms that's all. -DW  
I understand. I'm very sorry, Dean. -C  
I only told you now because, according to Gabriel I shouldn't have kept it hidden for this long. -C  
Don't be sorry. -DW  
Wait what do you mean, this long?-DW  
How long have you known? -DW  
Three months. -C  
And how far along are you?-DW  
My pregnancy ends at 6 months. -C  
So in 3 months I'm going to have a son or daughter. -DW  
Son and yes. -C  
Ok. Freaking out. -DW  
Gabriel was right you shoulda told me.-DW  
I know. I'm sorry. -C  
We have to go get baby stuff like a cradle and stuff. -DW  
Only if you want to. I can leave if you don't want a part in his life. I would not be upset, Dean, and I do not want to make you...uncomfortable.-C  
Of course in going to be a part of his life! What kind of asshole do you think I am? I'm going to try the best I can to not screw him up and I'm goin to love him so just shut up, Cas. -DW  
Alright. I was just making sure. -C  
Unless you don't want me to?-DW  
I want you to, I just don't want to put a burden on you you won't be able to bear. -C  
Well I'm going to try pretty damn hard to bear it. -DW


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE, PART ONE  
MARCH 16, 2023  
-  
Elias looks up from his cousin's computer, eyes widening at the code that appeared in the screen.

1U€1£3R H^6 £163N ¥31 A€A1\|\  
£U\|\

His hands fly over the keyboard, a pained expression on his face as he decoded the message. 

LUCIFER HAS RISEN YET AGAIN  
RUN.

"Dad!" Elias yells, pulling back from the computer as though it had burned him. Dean runs into the room at his son's panicked shout, losing all color in his pallor upon seeing the message.

-  
PROLOGUE, PART TWO  
JUNE 21, 2023  
-

Blood is better than tears has always been Jamie's motto. But now, in what remained of New York, the man clenched at the ground and cried, short, ragged sobs dragging through his throat. He can hear other survivors crying out as well, and the first thing he sees when he looks up, is dust settling while survivors scramble around. 

The Nephilim stumbles to his feet, pulls out his camera and starts snapping as many pictures as he can. When he looks up from the screen he was looking through, what he's eyes makes his heart stop. Shakily, he starts snapping pictures again, before turning off the camera to watch in fear. Faintly, he can hear yelling, and he knows exactly who the voice belongs to. Someone is holding Dean back, and it's obvious he's absolutely screaming at whoever is. 

Jamie watches his cousin's body hit the ground, and then there is a blinding white light and his world goes black.

-

Jamie's eyes flutter open, and he groans. His head throbs, as if trying to prove that he'd really screwed up this time. He coughs and slowly rises, crying out when his wings drags cross the ground. Looking back at them, he catches sight of his fifty foot wingspan dragging across the road, bruised and bloody. 

"Shit." He mumbles, and he looks at the world through blurry eyes, searching for his camera. Jamie begins to panic when he can't find it, knowing that the peice of technology is all he has in life, the only thing to remember his family by. His hands start the tremble when a car pulls up besides him, nearly running over his left wing in the process. 

The appendage jumps up into the air, rising up in self defense as it goes from soft and rather fluffy to sharp and heavy. His wings are weapons, contrary to popular belief, and instead, he relaxes them, tucking them against his back. Jamie's wings barely touch the ground, the very bottoms touching the filthy road.

He turns his head to the car, and sees a young woman staring at him, mouth wide in shock.

"Are you an angel?" She asks, words tumbling out of her mouth so quickly it seems as though she hardly moves her lips. He blushes, before nodding humbly.

"I am not a full angel, though I am a Nephilim, or the child of an angel. My father is the archangel Gabriel." Jamie explains, too tired to come up with a lie. 

"Can you help my brother?" The woman asks, wonder in her eyes and hope lighting up her face. 

"I....I'll do what I can." Jamie decides, giving her a small smile. "Although, what hear is it?" 

"2010." 

He pales, then asks quietly,

"What month, day?" 

"It's July 9th."

Jamie simply nods, eyes widening and breathing becoming labored. It was two months before he was conviced, and he had to find his parents and warn them about the storm that was coming. How long did he have before Lucifer began recruiting another army?

How long did he have before Satan dragged himself from the depths of hell to try and kill everyone he cared about, seceding in so much, killing almost everyone he loved. Jamie forced a smile, holding back tears.


	3. The Pledge, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1-The Pledge  
> Chapter One  
> _________________________  
> The Pledge is the first part for his story, and the first part will be two chapters, then the second three chapters as well as the third. I hope you enjoy it, this is the first chapter that actually has Sam and Dean in it, so yay! I hope you enjoy it.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean shouts, and his brother glances into the room, asking,

"What did I do?" They're packing up their motel room after a successful hunt, and Sam, naturally, is already completely packed up. Dean, however, was a different story. He was walking through their room, tossing various articles of clothing into his duffel. When Sam looks into his room, Dean is holding a black camera, large and expensive looking.

"Don't leave your shit lying around." Dean says gruffly, shoving the camera into Sam's hands before the younger Winchester could protest. It wasn't his camera, hell, Sam didn't even own a camera. 

"Dean, it's not..." Sam starts to say, but Dean cuts him off with,

"I don't care, get rid of it." 

-

Ok, so maybe Sam's a bit of a photography nerd when he can get his hands on a camera. Given the way this camera looks, he reasons that whoever owned the must have been a professional. So, instead of throwing it away at first, Sam figures there can't be any harm in looking at the pictures. 

The first one he doesn't expect. It's an odd image, a blurred one of a young man running. Dirt streaked his face, mixed with something that looked like it might be blood. His hair was a dishwater blonde, streaked through with brown so dark if was almost black. Sam's brow furrowed, then he clicked to the next picture.

It was the boy in the first photo again, although it was taken head on, not blurred this time. Sam could clearly see blood streaked from a slice over his eyebrow, slipping in a stream from his eyebrow to cheek. Dirt was smeared over his nose and mouth, smaller smears of it splattered over various areas of his face. His lip was split, blood smeared over his lip, making it clear he'd tried to smear it away. His hair was cut short, rather raggedly, and maybe a bit long for him, bangs flopping just a few centimeters past his eyebrows.

Sam clicked past that photo, and found a video. He pressed the center button, hoping it was the one that played the video -thankfully, it was- then let it play.

The camera shook, pulling out from behind a door, breathing slightly labored.

-

Sam froze. The person in the film was...  
-

Dean shouted, "Fuck this, Sam! I am not sending them in, dammit!" He looked just a little older, but not by much. A few more scars litter his arms, and he has a black long sleeved shirt on, and it's rolled up to his elbows. 

Sam's hair has been cut to his chin, and, in the film, he sighs heavily. "Dean, look, it's our best bet. I'd rather not send them in, but at this point...I don't know, man, but we've got to try doing something, even if it involves them." 

Dean glares up at Sam, then shouts, "This is my son you're talking about, Sam! You're willing to let him go up against whatever the hell is out there? Have you lost your mind?!" Sam scoffs, and then a new voice, one that's all too calm, says,

"Dean, we're not sending Elias in alone. Jamie's going with him, as well as Natalie. He'll be fine." The camera moves to zoom and focus in on...  
-  
Sam's eyes widen in shock. Is that Gabriel?  
-

Gabriel looks sad, but then he looks directly at the camera and says, "Jamie, you're not very subtle."  
-

The video ends, and Sam almost calls for Dean right then and there, but then decides to click to the next photo. His heart almost stops in shock when he sees the next photo. 

In the image, Dean was on his knees, hands clenching at the shattered ground beneath him. His face was whipped with dirt, dust, and blood, and his hair had been matted down with the same materials. His skin appeared paler in the only place could you see it's truce colors- the tear tracks that lined his eyes and tore down his cheeks. His eyes were red from crying, even the green dulled by pain.

Sam decides to turn to the next photo, feeling slightly pained at the picture, and flips through a bunch more of them before actually pausing on a specific one, unsure of exactly what had happened in the picture.

The boy in the image was dead. His eyes were green as the grass he was sprawled on, skin pale as the color-deprived sky above him. His hair was rather short, yet tousled, and the color of chocolate and carmel. Small, intricate black patters, in the shape of vines slithered up his throat, stemming from the crescent shaped nail marks on his arms. Four deep red marks on each arm, the only blood on him, aside from the thin stream flowing from his mouth. His eyes were open in something that wasn't quite shock, but merely an anticipated sadness.

Sam blinked a few times, frowning as he realized it was the boy from the first picture.

"Dean, you're gonna want to see this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd like to, I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


	4. The Pledge, Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's not the most angelic.

The Pledge, Chapter Two  
-

Jamie pressed two of his fingers to the boy's forehead, and watched as his skin change dr rom an ashen color to a light peach, cheeks filling out and becoming much less sunken, hair changing from brittle to lush. He gave the boy's mother a tiny smile, before slipping out of the hospital, knowing that this incident would probably attract hunters.  
He grips his jacket to himself and curses when the wind blows his hair into his eyes. Jamie looks around for shelter, and finds a bar just across the street. How strange, given that this bar is across the street from a hospital. Jamie shrugs, and darts across the street, walking into the warmth of the bar. "It smells like smoke and whiskey," Jamie thinks,"I'm gonna love it here." 

-  
Dean didn't take well to finding out he had a son. He stared at the camera, eyes wide and mouth open in a small "o" shape, then went into denial mode.

"No. Sam, no. This has to be that cosplay shit or something. No." Dean insisted, and Sam shrugged. Sam was ignoring his brother and flipping through the pictures on the camera, knowing exactly how Dean got when he went into denial. This time, he was observing some of the...rather odd ones.

The pictures went from being rather normal creepy to being...well, abnormally creepy. They became bloodier, darker, and much more horrific. 

His brow furrowed at the latest pictures, his stomach flipped. Sam set the camera down and laid his head in his hands. 

"That...." He says, "Is goddamn scary." 

This is a big deal. Winchesters don't admit it when something is scary, unless it's really horrifying. Dean reaches over his brother, picking up the camera. His eyes widened at the photo. It was...a hand. Grotesque, twisted, and swollen, but still a hand. It looked as though the fingers had been bent backwards and broken--- like an upside down spider. The fingers were swollen and slightly red, dried blood splattered over the hand.  
"That's, Uhm..." Dean coughs, pressing the next button so he wouldn't have to stare at the picture any longer, "That's lovely." The next thing on the camera was a video, and curious, Dean pressed the center button that he hoped would start the video. It did. 

-

Muffled rock music was blaring, presumably from a floor above wherever the video was being shot. A tan room, various warding symbols painted on the walls in black. The focus of the video was a boy. His hair was somewhere in between deep gold and brown ands as just a bit too long, falling in softly curling ringlets to the nape of his neck. His skin was tan, although it had been splattered with blood that was now drying. The camera shakes whoever was holding it approached the boy.  
“Well, that could have gone worse.” The cameraman said, then the boy shrugged.  
“I got paid, Elias. That’s all that matters.” The boy said, holding up his broken hand and poking at one of the snapped fingers with his non-broken hand. Elias coughed, and snapped,  
“Jamie, just heal yourself and stop messing with your broken hand.” 

-

“Jamie?!” Sam asks, standing up from his chair and walked behind Dean---which only serves to remind the elder Winchester how short he is as Sam towers over him. 

“Uhm, yeah. The kid in this video.” Dean mumbled, then Sam adds,

“I know, he’s the one who takes the pictures and videos, but I’ve never seen him in one.” Sam frowns, "It's kind of weird that he's in one. I heard the name Elias?"

Dean nods, "Yeah, he's the one taking the video."

"Hm. That's really not normal for those two."

-

Jamie chuckles, then pulls the broken finger back and shrugs, “The other guy came out worse.”

“Yeah, you bit off three of his fingers.” Elias comments, and Jamie smirks.

“It’s not my fault, he was trying to strangle me.” 

“Oh, whatever. Just fix yourself.” Elias says, giving a tiny chuckle. Jamie touches a finger to the palm of his hand, and what appeared to be a silver...almost a snake, slithers over his palm. It wraps around his thumb, and the thumb straightens out, and is quite clearly healed. The snake continues to wrap itself around the rest of his fingers, healthing the swelling and the broken bones.

The silver snake disappeared, slowly dissolving in Jamie’s palm.

“That never gets old.” Jamie says with a smile, flexing his fingers.

-  
“There is no way that Jamie is human.” Dean says, frowning and setting the camera down, "We've got to find that kid. Or even try to find something about him. He can't be the only one like that, and that's not an angel, and demons don't act like that. He doesn't seem like an angel, at least." 

Sam nods, then slides down info his chair, opens his laptop and begins searching.  
-  
A few hours later, Sam has come up with nothing. Until an article, only posted several hours ago, claims an angel had preformed a "mystery healing" on a young boy.

He's about to dismiss it as a hoax when the "angel" turns and walks briskly out of the room in the video, security camera catching his face.

"Well, there you are, Jamie..." Sam mumbles to his computer, and begins to try and track the "angel".

-  
Jamie downs another shot. He's lost count of how much he's drank, and all he wants to do right now is forget. Forget the sickening noise Elias's dead body dropping to the ground. Forget the way Dean had screamed. Forget the falling buildings. Forget the flames and smoke that had exploded, the ash that had covered the ground. Jamie runs his hands through his hair, cursing his angel immune system and inability to get drunk. Or even slightly drunk, without drinking half of a liquor store. 

He orders a whiskey, and drinks it down slowly, occasionally just rolling the bottle in between his hands idly as he tries to come up with a plan. Jamie can't just...ignore the situation he was in. He couldn't, really. Even if going back meant going back to the apocalypse, and a dead, well, cousin, but Elias had been more like a brother than anything else. The door opens, and Jamie pauses,before figuring it couldn't be anything that bad, and he goes back to his drink. 

"Hey, kid." A gruff voice says, and Jamie turns, pushing his hair out of his face.  
"The hell do you want?" Jamie growls, eyes narrowing as an FBI badge is flashed at him. Great, just great. The Feds had somehow found out about what he was, and now he was being hauled off to a testing facility or something.

"Awesome." Jamie snaps, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he raises his hands, just to his head in a guesture of surrender. Jamie's not in the mood for a fight. "Take me to your leader." He mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Instead, he's hauled out of the bar, and when a streetlight makes it clear to Jamie exactly who just dragged him out of a bar, he shoves Dean away and glares at the man, and in an instant, his knife is out. He's learned not to trust anyone, not even family, and, keeping both Sam and Dean in his sight, he points the blade at both of them, first at Dean, then at Sam, growling, "Make a move, and I spill your innards all over the concrete. Don't fuck with me."

The brothers don't move, not at first, but when Jamie turns, unfurls his wings and his about to fly off, a shot catches him him in his left wing. Jamie's lived for too long in the apocalypse to care too much about ties to his family or friends when it comes to getting shot. In his opinion, whoever shoots you ought to get much worse than the damage they did to you. Jamie's shoulders tense, and his wings twitch as he tries to asses the damage. Nothing too major, but still enough to delay flight. He feels a flash of irritation, and the young Nephilim turns, a twisted, predatory grin on his face. 

Oh, this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is a quick update to apologize for going MIA. I hope you liked the chapter, and please comment to tell me your thoughts on it. Thanks ^_^


End file.
